Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The semantic web is a global web of linked data with shared public vocabulary ontologies and logical assertions on a wide variety of concepts and topics. Machines and humans are consumers of this web of inter-linked data, and various semantic web transmission formats may be employed to facilitate communication between the participants. However, for the Internet of things (interconnected devices in massive numbers beyond today's computers) to successfully utilize the semantic web, additional functionality, mechanisms, and services need to be added via cloud services in order to accommodate the myriad of massive numbers of inter-operating connected devices that depend on cloud services for intelligent device applications.
In order to support the intelligent device application demands of the Internet of things, the semantic web needs to scale massively, be secure, and be operationally manageable. The semantic web further needs to support the protection of intellectual property in the form of intelligent device applications, prevent unauthorized access and copying of device applications, and provide a trustworthy audit trail of application changes and data. Currently, the semantic web lacks the above-discussed capabilities, either completely or partially.